


The Perks of Being the Resident Mechanic

by Bella_Monoxide



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom Daryl, M/M, Mild D/s, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sub Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/pseuds/Bella_Monoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is back from a run and surprises Daryl with a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Being the Resident Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my mind when I woke up this morning, so I typed it up for your reading pleasure.

Daryl was working on a particularly tricky part on his way to repairing the bike in Eric and Aaron's garage, when the door connecting the kitchen of the main house with the garage opened and Aaron walked in, shutting the door behind himself again as soon as he had stepped inside.

Daryl had not seen Aaron for a while, since he himself had been on a hunt that had gone wrong at some point and they had been forced to hold out a lot longer then they had planned. When the group of hunters finally had returned to Alexandria, Aaron had joined one of the run teams to go and search an area further away for food and other stuff. Eric's boyfriend had returned the night before, but Daryl had been gone from their house by then.

Besides, he scoffed to himself, he so didn't need to witness the romantic welcome party that was bound to happen then. Rolling his eyes, he continued working on the bike, but stopped now as Aaron leaned against the door. Daryl looked over at him, since he did not step into the garage any further. Usually, when he came in, he went to look over Daryl's shoulder, asking him questions about what he was doing, but today seemed different.

"You're back," Daryl stated, rather matter-of-factly. "Hm," Aaron murmured, a strange expression on his face and his armes crossed in front of his chest. "What?" Daryl asked, anxious to get back to work on the bike. When Aaron did not answer right away, Daryl shook his head and turned back to his work.

The wrench he had used fell down to the floor with a clatter though, when Aaron finally did decide to talk. Daryl looked over at the clean shaven guy again, who leant casual as fuck against the door, looking over at him calm as can be, and Daryl thought for a moment he might have been hallucinating seconds ago, when Aaron had said "I was thinking that I'd like for you to fuck me, Daryl."

He could not have said that, right? Daryl thought, then decided to just test it with a little mocking, so that Aaron would realise what a stupid thing he had just said, and it would make him turn around and leave. "Oh, did you now? Right here, huh? With your boyfriend on the other side of the door, puttering around in the kitchen? Sure." His tone was dripping with sarcasm, and he had nearly turned back to the bike again when he noticed that Aaron seemed to be strangely unfazed by what he had just said. Shaking his head, Daryl waited.

"Eric knows. And we both think that you might be like us." Daryl scoffed, but Aaron's gaze dropped towards his groin in an unmistakable way. Damn, Daryl thought, the male body is bound to betray itself, as he felt his dick getting harder by the second. Still not really believing Aaron meant what he had asked for, he started another attempt to make him turn around.

"Well go ahead then. Prepare yourself for me." He bent down to retrive the wrench, and when he got back up, he saw Aaron in the middle of the process of undressing. After his initial shock had subsided, Daryl told him "Just the pants will do, a'ight." With sardonic pleasure he noticed the slight halt in Aaron's movements, but then the guy just obliged him and got rid of his ironed jeans.

While Daryl was still pondering the thought who the hell would want to spend their time ironing such clothing, and be doing so during the apocalypse no less, he watched Aaron fishing a small bottle out of said jeans' pocked. He opened it and poured a few drops on his fingers, turned around, braced himself against the door while his other hand went between his plump cheeks to start working.

Daryl watched with his jaw dropped to the floor. He never, not in a million years, would have thought that Aaron would go through with what he had suggested, even though he asked for it. Takes some serious balls, too, he thought, then mentally facepalmed himself for thinking of balls in this context.

Moments later, realising that his hand had automatically moved to palm his own erection through his jeans – unironed, thank you very much -, it dawned on Daryl that Aaron knew fully well what he was doing. Putting up a show for Daryl, working himself open for the hunter to take at his pleasure, all on full display. The guy is either not ashamed at all, or he does really need it, Daryl thought, while he opened his pants to set his erection free, or it's both. Either way, he could not wait any longer, never having been a particularly patient man when it came to sex.

"Come over here," he commanded, and Aaron looked at him over his shoulder, fingers still deep inside his own ass, panting. "Come on, now." Daryl repeated, impatience now audible in every word, and Aaron complied. Walking over in his socks, treading carefully, his shirt not buttoned all the way up anymore, but not open either, he went to stand in front of Daryl. "Going commando? Hm." Aaron hummed in approval. "I like that. It suits you."

Daryl rolled his eyes, trying to hide how pleased he felt at the praise, and groweled "Turn around now, will ya?" And he manhandled Aaron so he was soon bent over the work bench. Daryl stepped close behind him, nudging his legs apart some more with his boot clad foot, while he stroked his own hard-on roughly. Aaron moaned and popped his ass out for Daryl to take as he liked, and take it he did.

Grabbing his ass-cheeks, Daryl pulled them apart to reveal Aaron's back entrance, well prepared and just too damn fuckable to waste any more time in Daryl's opinion, so he lined up and plunged right in, filling Aaron's ass up to the hilt. Daryl groaned in pleasure, as he felt the tightness surrounding him, and he closed his eyes while he grabbed Aaron's hips in a bruising grip and started to pump his erection inside of him over and over again.

The relentless pace he was setting seemed to be fine with the guy though, and Daryl wondered fleetingly if he had underestimated the couple's sex life. But the tought was gone again in a jiffy, as Daryl grabbed Aaron by the shoulder, bending him back against his own chest, as he put his mouth close to his ear and groaned "That what you wanted, huh? Being bend over the work bench?"

He bit into Aaron's ear for good measure, as the guy nodded his head fervently, his eyes closed in pure bliss as it seemed, moaning uncontrollably. "Hm," Daryl moaned, "just like the little slut you are." Aaron started screaming then, turned on beyond all measure, trying to push himself back onto Daryl's cock, but the hunter was already standing too close for such an action to be of any use.

"Needy," he whispered in Aaron's ear, wrapping his arm around the guy's waist to grab for his leaking cock. He gave it a few, well paced strokes to make him even more wanton, then let go again and proceeded to bend Aaron's body some in order to make his pounding a little more targeted.

He seemed to succeed, as Aaron cried out when Daryl's next thrusts hit that bundle of nerves inside of him at just the right angle, and Aaron tried to hold on to the table in a futile attempt to stay at least somewhat grounded.

Daryl noticed that, and he did something unexpected, his habitus during their encounter considered. He leaned forward again and whispered for Aaron to just let go, and that helped visibly to relax him. Aaron tried to turn his head and kiss Daryl, but the hunter was having none of that. "You want kisses, go to Eric." He clarified in between thrusts. "You asked me to fuck you, so that's what you get."

If Aaron had thought that Daryl's pounding had been frantic before, he now knew better, as the hunter picked his pace up even more, pushing his cock into Aaron's tight little ass at a relentless pace now, searching for release. Aaron's head fell back as he gave into the feelings overwhelming him, and he moaned uncontrollably to the ceiling, when suddenly his orgasm hit him, and his cock spurted hot streaks of cum all over the floor and the table alike.

He was coming so hard that the spasms of his hole pulled Daryl right along and he released deep inside of Aaron, while a guttural growling escaped his throat. When that sound hit Aaron's ears, he nearly came again, as it was the most arousing thing he had ever heard.

Panting, both guys leaned on the table heavily for a minute to try and catch their breath. Daryl pulled out and stepped back. Aaron expected him to release his grip on his hips, but Daryl surprised him again by pulling him up and turning him around to face Daryl.

"Down on your knees now," he said as he looked Aaron dead in the eyes, "clean me up like the good little slut you are." And he pushed him down for good measure. Kneeling in front of the hunter, Aaron did his best to lick him clean, moaning around Daryl's glorious, still half-hard cock.

When he came back up, Daryl smiled sardonically. "Like I said. A good little slut. Now go, back to your boyfriend." Aaron nodded, went around to gather his things, and moved to re-enter the kitchen, when he heard Daryl grumble behind him. "Don't forget to come back here to clean this mess up. I'm heading out."

 

After taking a shower, Aaron walked into their bedroom, dressed in nothing but a towel. Eric sat on their bed, an eager expression on his chisled features. Aaron grinned, knowing full well that his boyfriend expected a full blow-by-blow. Eric did not disappoint him. "Come on, Aaron! Don't leave me hanging like that and start talking. How was it?" He nearly bounced off the bed in his excitement.

Aaron took a deep breath, then opened his plump lips to answer, a smile playing over his handsome face. "Everything I wished for it to be, Eric."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
